branglespherefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck Boy
Modern Day Fuck Boys Fun Boys have been battling doubts and the Jenk Witch since the beginning of time. This page contains information regarding today's finest Fun Boy Warriors. ---- Fuck Boy Supreme Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. In tincidunt nisl felis. Praesent laoreet mollis justo id ornare. Curabitur congue, odio vel faucibus interdum, felis magna euismod ante, id dignissim lectus libero id nisl. Nunc justo arcu, eleifend in congue id, tempus et lorem. In ultricies tincidunt posuere. Duis ut commodo urna. Vestibulum tellus felis, faucibus eget blandit eu, egestas eu mi. Proin posuere adipiscing mollis. Nam sit amet neque erat. Nulla ac fringilla est. Suspendisse lacinia cursus imperdiet. Maecenas id ultricies eros. Mauris lacinia nibh et nunc porta laoreet facilisis ipsum consequat. Praesent id felis in ligula vestibulum hendrerit. Suspendisse tincidunt velit ut mi bibendum nec commodo sem consequat. Fuck Boy Shaman While the other godlike entities of the Branglesphere tend to mind their own territories, the Shaman claims no land nor subjects of his own. An eternal wanderer of the rocky road, he can freely traverse the brangled veil between the domains of the other deities. The Shaman's touch elevates the forms of others to their true potential, granting unbound by physical laws, but instead a crystallization of their very consciousness, given form. The Shaman claims no subjects of his own, but many grand lifeforms of the branglesphere owe their designs to his works. Phantom Fuck Boy They branglesphere is spontaneous, and it is often hard to anticipate its nature. However, among the ones who find themselves suddenly drawn into its folds there are those who did not wander there by chance, but through invitation by some mysterious means. They are met at the threshold between realms by The Phantom, the Conductor, who guides the most enlightened and willing of souls through the brangled veils. His mystical instrument produces notes that cut through even the most dire of doubts to grant salubrious clarity to all who follow its melody. The Phantom is also known as the Lord of Change and is the patron deity of celebration within the branglesphere. A mischievous harlequin god who japes as often as he jockeys. He commands the company of canines, who are seen as both companions and tricksters to humans, depending on culture. Full Metal Fuck Boy The cycling of peaking and falling, there are some who fear its cyclical madness, for others, it is the engine of chaos. The one called Full Metal has cheekied and breekied many times off this abyssal cliff, he is slow, but he learns. Once the peak is reached, it will get really fucked. Fuck Boy Zero Circling the perimeter of the branglesphere, stretching into horizons unknown, are the Wedgewoods, a forlorn and dangerous place that is seductive in its darkness. It is here that those lost from Lucy's light prowl its malevolent depths. Standing sentry against these decrepit entities is the Zero, the Vanguard of the First Veil. Eternally standing watch upon massive fortress gates, the Zero acts as a bastion against the decrepit nightmares that claw at the walls of the Goddess' kingdom. All who seek entry into the branglesphere begin their journey from Zero, and should they succumb to doubts along the way, they will meet Zero again, not as a guardian, but as retribution. Fuck Boy X Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. In tincidunt nisl felis. Praesent laoreet mollis justo id ornare. Curabitur congue, odio vel faucibus interdum, felis magna euismod ante, id dignissim lectus libero id nisl. Nunc justo arcu, eleifend in congue id, tempus et lorem. In ultricies tincidunt posuere. Duis ut commodo urna. Vestibulum tellus felis, faucibus eget blandit eu, egestas eu mi. Proin posuere adipiscing mollis. Nam sit amet neque erat. Nulla ac fringilla est. Suspendisse lacinia cursus imperdiet. Maecenas id ultricies eros. Mauris lacinia nibh et nunc porta laoreet facilisis ipsum consequat. Praesent id felis in ligula vestibulum hendrerit. Suspendisse tincidunt velit ut mi bibendum nec commodo sem consequat. Magic Fuck Boy One which is neither God or a greater being from another dimension, but rather a hybrid of the two, the Magic Dust. It is said that you should never allow Him to reach His final form, for when that happens... Armageddon is inevitable... He has been cursed by the Jenk Witch which has caused Him to be haunted by an unknown spiritual entity, only to have been changed by His own will and confidence, granting Him a faithful familiar to stand by His side as His own blessing. That being said, it is forbidden for this creature to peak, as the damnation that would bestow because of so is questionable… Yet it is questioned this may happen in the future regardless. Category:Denizens Category:Fuck Boys